Don't leave me again
by KhIsLight82
Summary: Tamaki gets hurt, Haruhi thinks about him and wonders about these feelings she now has for him. TamakixHaruhi, One sided HikaruxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

Don't leave me again

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything(sadly)

It was just another day for Haruhi. She woke up, got dressed in her uniform, ate with her dad, then went to school. When she got there everything was normal, she had her first classes, then lunch, then her last two classes, then she went to the club room... And that's when her day changed.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" said Honey-sempi, crying while he was dragging the always silent Mori-sempi with him. They were the only ones in the club room.

"Haru-chan you need to come quick! Something bad has happened!"

"What are you talking about Honey-sempi? What has happened?"

"It's Ta... Tam... It's Tama-chan, Haru-Chan", Haruhi heart sank once she heard those words.

"His car was hit by a truck on his way to school"

"Wha... what" Haruhi voice was shaky and all sorts of things were running through her mind. Was Tamaki alright? How badly hurt was he? Did he even make it out of the wreck? "Is he alright?" she finally asked, dreading and at the sametime wanting to know the answer.

"He's at the hospital. Come on we'll drive you there"

That car ride even though it was only a few minutes long, felt like hours to Haruhi. When had gotten there they ran to the front desk and asked what room Tamaki was in. They then ran looking for his room number along the way, when they found his room number they went in. In the room stood the twins, (they looked like they had been crying but they wiped their tears so Haruhi wouldn't see) and Kyoya who wasn't saying a thing but looked like he shead a few tears for his friend.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Haruhi.

"The doctors said that he has a concussion, but other then that he will be fine" said Kyoya.

"I hope Tono comes around soon" said the twins.

"I'm sure he will. Tama-chan wouldn't let something like this keep down! Right Takashi? Said Honey-sempi.

"Yeah"said Mori-sempi.

It was right around this time when Haruhi realized something. She asked everyone to leave the room so she could have moment with Tamaki, none of them were in the mood to ask why, so the group left the room without saying a thing. This left Haruhi and concussion ridden Tamaki alone in the room.

Haruki pulled a chair up to the side of his bed and sat down. For a while she just looked at him, thinking of things she should have done or said to him before this happened. She put her head down, putting her hands on her legs then making fists. A few tears rolled down her cheek.

"Tamaki-sempi wake up. Please" she started talking as if he could hear her, "Tamaki-sempi I feel so lost. Wake up you idiot! Wake up!" She keep on saying this as she started bawling and grabbing his hand. She kept crying till she fell asleep. Kyoya went back in the room when he heard that she had stop crying. He saw that she was asleep and called her father telling him that she was alright and was at his house and was going to be home in the morning.

The next morning, still in a daze, Tamaki woke up.

"Uhh what happened. I don't remember anything" Tamaki said trying to come around. He looked over and saw Haruhi sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

"Ha...Haruhi what are you doing here! Daddy wants to know!"

"Tamaki-sempi once again you are not my dad" Haruhi said while she was half asleep.

"Oh Haruhi why must you be so mean to me" Tamaki said.

"Beca..." Haruhi was awake now and was aware who she was talking to now.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said kind of confused.

"Tamaki-sempi! You are awake!"

" Yes I am. What happened Haruhi? I remember driving to school then that was it."

"I'll tell you in a bit, but let me call Kyoya and tell him that you are awake"

"Okay Haruhi ,you take your time"

ok thats the end of chapter one I hoped everyone liked it. please tell me what i can do to make it better


	2. Chapter 2

Don't leave me again

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of this is mine

Everyone came in the room all at once not giving Tamaki two seconds to talk. He was really wishing Haruhi had told him what happened when everyone wasn't there but there was nothing he could do now but...

"Gentlemen!"said Tamaki. In the way Tamaki says it to make everyone stop talking... And it worked. Within a few seconds the room went from being loud and noisy to silent as the grave. Then Tamaki could ask what happened.

"Now who can tell me what happened and why I'm here"

"I think I can answer that" said Kyoya "Your car was hit by an oncoming truck, I found out who he was reported him to the police"

"That's the shadow king for you" Haruhi thought

"You were hurt pretty badly but it seems you have made it out ok" Kyoya said in the way the talks to the ladies that come to the club room.

"When will I be able to leave, do you know Kyoya?"

"No I don't, I can go ask the front desk."

"We are going to come too, right Takashi." Said Honey

"Yeah."

"We are coming too, this room doesn't have enough room for all of us" said the twins and with that the room again just had Tamaki and Haruhi. After the most awkward silence ever Haruhi began to talk.

"Tamaki-sempi?" Haruhi said very meekly and sweet

"Yes Haruhi, what is it?" Tamaki said in almost the very same way

"Well I was wondering...?"

"Come on Haruhi what is it? You know you can tell me anything"

"Well... How could you be such an idiot Tamaki-sempi for letting your-self get hit by a truck! I mean really" Haruhi kept on ranting for a while and Tamaki just lying there taking it all with a smile on his face. When Haruhi finally stopped she looked down "I was really worried about you." Tamaki saw a tear roll down her cheek, His eyes grew wide. He grabbed her arm and brought her close to him. At that moment she thought they were going to kiss, Tamaki was thinking the same thing. They both closed their eyes and were going closer together.

To them, time slowed down and they used it to think. "What am I doing? I don't love Tamaki-sempi like that. Do I?" Haruhi thought. " I mean he is one of my best friends and he's always there for me and I love him for that but could I really..." "Am I really going to kiss Haruhi. Tamaki snap yourself out of it this is Haruhi not some girl at the host club. Could I really be in love with her? Like she could ever like me like that. We are just friends right." But before their lips could touch in walked Kyoya and pulled Haruhi away before they could kiss.

"Kyoya! What are you doing" Tamaki yelled

"Oh I'm sorry Tamaki. Do you still want to kiss her" Tamaki blushed " No? Okay then well I thought it would be bad if the rest of club came and saw you guys kissing." Tamaki and Haruhi both blushed. The rest of the club came in the room.

"Hey whats up with you guys. Did something happen while we were gone?" said Hikaru

"No Hikaru. Nothing happened." said Haruhi

"Is she telling the truth Kyoya-sempi? You were here before us"

Tamaki and Haruhi were dreading and yet wanting to know what Kyoya was going to say.

"Yes she is telling the truth I came in and they were talking that it"

They sighed a sigh of relief when they heard that.

"I have to go guys my dad is going to kill me if I'm later then I already am" said Haruhi trying her best to get out of there

"Okay. Bye Haruhi!" said everyone

"Wait Haruhi"said Tamaki

"Hmm? What is it sempi?"

"Don't I get a goodbye hug since I'm hurt?" he said in the sweetest way he knew how.

Haruhi blushed "Okay but just because you are hurt." She walked toward the bed ridden Tamaki, gave him a hug, grabbed her bag then left.

Sorry for the wait everyone. I've been busy with getting ready for Christmas and having to keep up with school. Anyway I hope you liked chapter 2. Like always tell me what I can do to make it better. Ok bye guys


	3. Chapter 3

Don't leave me again

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea to write this

As Haruhi was going home she kept on thinking about Tamaki.

"That idiot making me almost kiss him" Haruhi said under her breath. "It was a good thing Kyoya-sempi came when he did, or I might have..." Haruhi blushed at what she thought next.

"What am I thinking? Tamaki is just my good friend nothing more." She couldn't help but blush all the way home. Before she knew it, she was home, and at the door of her apartment. She walked and put her bag down; she knew what was going to happen next.

"Haruhi! How dare you leave me only for that long, I got so worried, where were you anyway?" Said her doting father. Haruhi said nothing, went straight to her room, closed the door and sat up against the wall. The next thing that happened was the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Ranka "Oh! Hello Tamaki" Haruhi bolted up, "Haruhi? Yes she just got home. Oh of course you can talk to her, let me call for her she's in her room." And before he could say all of her name she was at the phone. She took the phone, put it to her ear and spoke.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Haruhi. I wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier today. It was stupid of me, I hope didn't offend you in anyway and I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh it's okay Tamaki-sempi, I wasn't offended and you are forgiven," she said walking back to her room.

"That's good." Tamaki said relived, " So I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Well it turns out that I have no one to watch me while I heal. So I was wondering if it wouldn't be to much trouble if I..."

"If you could stay at my apartment?" Haruhi said cutting him off.

"If it's not any trouble that is."

"I'll have to ask my dad."

"Okay ask your dad then call me back, okay?"

"Yeah I'll call you back in a few."

"Okay and Haruhi? Thank you"

She hung up the phone, walked out of her room. She saw her dad sitting in the living room drinking tea, Haruhi thought real hard whether to ask her dad or not. Finally, she sucked it up and asked him.

"Hello dear, would you like some tea?"

"Sure dad." He poured her the tea and she sat down. Haruhi started talking.

"So dad Tamaki-sempi asked me a favor."

"Oh what was it Haruhi dear?" She took a deep breath and said it.

"He was wondering if he could stay here while he gets better" She said while drinking her tea. Her dad said nothing.

"Dad why are you not saying anything?" Once again he said nothing.

"I really need to call him back and give him an answer"

"Here is an answer for him: NO" Said Ranka, Ranting on.

"Why not dad? If he needs a place to stay why can't we help him?"

"Did he say why he couldn't stay at his house?"

"No but I know he would only come to me if he really needed help. Come on dad, please." He sighed.

"Oh very well. But under one condition."

" What is it?"

"If he does anything to you while he is here, I am kicking him out on the street."

"Okay, thanks dad." She went to go get the phone to call Tamaki.

"She really likes that boy I can tell." Ranka thought " I just hope she doesn't end up hurt, or I am going to make Tamaki wish he had never been born."

Meanwhile Haruhi was trying to remember the number Tamaki called from. After a couple tries she got it right and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Tamaki said hoping it was Haruhi.

"Hey Tamaki-sempi."

"Haruhi! Hey what did your dad say?"

"Well he said..." Haruhi talked as if her dad said no. "He said yes"

"Oh no that means I have to find... Wait, he said yes?"

"That is what I said Tamaki-sempi."

"Oh great! Thanks for doing this Haruhi, I really owe you one!"

"It's no problem. So, when do you get out of there?"

"The doctor said in two days."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he said I could go back to school too."

"Cool! But you will have to walk to school with me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I should be better by then."

"Okay then well I'll see you soon then."

"Okay bye Haruhi."

"Bye Tamaki-sempi."

End of chapter 3. Sorry it took me so long to write it but here it is! Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Don't leave me again

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own this it belongs to Bisco Hatori

**Tamaki's PoV**

Tamaki hung up the phone amazed what just happened.

"I'm going to be living at Haruhi's house for 3 days" he said to himself "I should tell Kyoya about this." he said but then he right before he dial his number he stopped himself and thought for a second. " Perhaps I shouldn't tell anyone at least until I talk to Haruhi again, she might not want anyone to know."

So Tamaki waited until he saw Haruhi which would be three days! Right now he probably thought he would die of not telling anyone but if Haruhi didn't want the rest of the host club to know then he would say a thing. He wasn't going to mess it up this time and right at that moment he thought back to when him and Haruhi almost kissed. He blushed thinking of this.

"Tamaki! snap out of it! How you could think of Haruhi like that? Could it really be...?"

**Haruhi's PoV**

In the days leading up to Tamaki coming to Haruhi's house, Haruhi was cleaning the house, making a space for Tamaki to sleep, and she did her homework and chores. Needless to say she was busy but at last, the day for Tamaki to get out of the hospital was here. That morning Haruhi woke up and did what she usually did only this time she was going to go pick up Tamaki. As she walked to the hospital she kept thinking about everything and what it would it would be like with Tamaki at her house.

"I hope Tamaki-sempi doesn't act like an idiot like he usually does" she said out loud without even knowing it, which made people look at her but she was to busy thinking and before she knew it there she was the the hospital and was outside of Tamaki's room. She took a deep breath and opened the door. What she found was what she expected. Tamaki sitting on his bed while a nurse was trying(and failing) to make Tamaki sit in a wheelchair.

"I don't need a wheelchair or crutches!" Yelled Tamaki in the way he yells when he is trying to make something go his way

"Sir please get in the chair or take the crutches. You were hurt very badly." said the nurse who was starting to lose her temper

"Tamaki-sempi do she says alright!" Said Haruhi who was starting to think that maybe having Tamaki over wasn't the best plan

"Oh Haruhi I didn't know you were here already. And why do I have to take one of these things?"

"It's for your own good now do what she says"

He finally gave in and took the crutches which the nurse was kind enough to let him keep. Haruhi grabbed his bag and they left. As they were heading towards the exit neither of them said as much as a word to each other but after a while they got to talking and it wasn't so awkward and soon they were back to Haruhi's place safe and sound(well for the most part)

"Okay Sempi please don't make a mess everywhere."

"You got it Haruhi!"

"I'm going to make some dinner soon so you can just rest till then if you want." she said as they entered the house and were taking off their shoes(Which was harder for Tamaki since he had crutches)

"Oh I'm okay. I could help you if you want me too."

"Umm sure I guess so, just let me show you where you will sleep." the place that she made for him was close to the bathroom so he could wake up and get ready when ever he wanted to.

"So where is your dad?"

"He had to work tonight, he should be back tomorrow morning."

"So are you always here by yourself?"

"Yeah I've gotten used to it."

"It must get lonely."

"Nah it's just something I have to do, so why don't we start on dinner?"

"Sure!"

After dinner Tamaki went to get ready for bed since Haruhi insisted on cleaning up even tho he begged to help. Soon the house was clean and Haruhi was almost done her homework and Tamaki was asleep since it was after 10 (and he never stays up after then)

"I guess I should call it a night" Said the very sleepy Haruhi. And when she got to the bathroom there she saw Tamaki laying there, asleep, and with a smile on his face.

"That idiot. I swear I wonder why he is smiling like that?" Soon after that Haruhi went to bed and the house was silent except the sounds that were from outside. It took her a while to fall asleep but she finally did and the next thing she knew it was morning and she found Tamaki making breakfast for them.

"Uhh Tamaki-sempi what are you doing?" Said the still sleepy Haruhi

"Oh well good morning Haruhi! I thought I would make us something to eat before school since you were so nice to let me stay over here." said Tamaki with a big smile on his face.

"Oh thank you but you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. Now sorry about this breakfast, I'm not much of a cook."

"Don't worry about it but we better hurry so we can get to school." so they ate and then got ready for school. When they were finally ready they headed out the door and bumped into Haruhi's dad getting home from work.

"Hey Haruhi! You guys heading to school already?" Said her ever dotting Farther

"Yeah we'll try to be back as soon as we can okay?"

"Okay and Tamaki?"

"Yes sir?"

"IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY DAUGHTER I'LL TEAR YOU APART GOT IT?" Or so said the ranting dad

"You got it sir! No funny bussines from me, not at all. Let go Haruhi we don't want to be late for school." Said the scared Tamaki

"You okay Tamaki-sempi?"

"Yeah your dad just scares me sometimes."

"He wouldn't do anything to you."

"you sure about that?"

"Yeah now lets hurry and get to school."

"Got it!"

They talked the whole way to school mostly about random stuff and then they were at school and had to go to their classes.

"See you at the club, Haruhi!"

"Yeah see you there."

It's finally done! I am so sorry it took me soooo long to post it


	5. Chapter 5

Don't leave me again

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to the awesome Bisco Hatori

Haruhi walked into class and went to her sit after that she started counting the seconds it would take for the twins to come up behind her

"1...2...3...4...5...6" Haruhi thought "7...8...9" and before she could get to ten there they were.

"Good morning haruhi!" said the twins

"Hey guys! Good morning how are you guys doing today?" she said with a big smile.

"Hikaru... Did Haruhi just smile at us?" said Kaoru

"Yes she did!" Hikaru said to his little brother with terror

"Who are you and what have you done with Haruhi?" said the twins

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Haruhi would never smile to us like that. So what did you do with Haruhi you robot?"

"You guys are so dumb!" She said while grabbing the closest thing and hitting over their heads. "Do you believe I'm Haruhi now?"

"Yes..." They said while rubbing their heads from the pain they were in. " It's just you don't smile like unless you hosting girls."

"Oh whatever." she said kind of annoyed.

"So how was your weekend?" said Kaoru

Haruhi thought of Tamaki the second she heard that and she didn't know why but her whole face turned a bright red and Kaoru noticed this in just a second but Hikaru was too busy talking to himself.

"Oh it was fine. I just did the same old things you know." she said still blushing, Kaoru didn't buy thins answer and was going to find out what really happened. "If she met someone then I need to find out what happened. I want Hikaru to have a chance with her." thought Kaoru.

**Tamaki's PoV**

Tamaki walked into class and sat in front of Kyoya who was reading a book(like always)

"Hey Kyoya you didn't tell anybody about what happened the other day did you?" Said Tamaki

"Fear not Tamaki your secret is safe with me."

"Oh Thank you Kyoya!" Said Tamaki almost ready to give him a hug but Kyoya stopped him

"Tamaki please no hugs." Kyoya said

"Kyoya why must be like this." Tamaki said in a pouting way

"Because if I didn't then who would?"

"You have a point." Tamaki put his head down on his desk.

"What is it Tamaki? Did Haruhi keep you up all last night?"

"Nah not rea..." he stopped then thought about what Kyoya just said then started speaking.

"Kyoya." Tamaki sounded like he was about to scream but held it inside as long as he could

"Hmm? What is it Tamaki?"

"How did you know that I was staying at Haruhi's house, Kyoya?"

"Well I was all the way sure until told me just now."

Tamaki blushed "Please don't tell the twins, they will never let me live it down if they find out."

"But of course."

"You are loving this aren't you?"

"Perhaps." said Kyoya with a smile on his face

Tamaki was about to say something but before he could in walked their teacher who looked like she had been running to get there in time.

"Everyone take your seats!" said their teacher in a very loud tone of voice. Because of the mood she was in the whole room of second years were just wanting this class to be over. She started talking to herself in a whisper and then she started talking.

"Oh yes! We have a new student joining our class today, she is from America so her Japanese might not be that great so all of you be nice to her." She went out to the hall to call the girl in. Everyone started talking. No one knew that they were going to have a foreign exchange student come into their class today. And then their came back along with the foreign exchange student, then all the male students(beside Tamaki) just couldn't help but stare at her. She was about 5'9, had dark brown hair that had bangs that came down to just past her shoulder, and she was also very pretty.

"Would you care to say something?"she nodded her head and then went fount and center in the classroom. She began talking.

"Hello everyone. My name is Amalia Kent but you all can call me Ami(say it like Amy)" she seamed like a very shy girl.

"Thank you Ami! Please take any free seat you can find. Tamaki!"

Tamaki stood up "Yes!"

"Tamaki you are going to show Ami around the school okay?"

"Ahh.. Yes ma'am."

After class Tamaki walked over to Ami's desk.

"Shall we go young miss." he said in a very loving way

"Oh! Yes of course." she didn't talk much so Tamaki was trying to get something out of her.

"So how do you like Japan?"

"It's nice! I was happy and sad at the same time when moving day came. I mean I have always wanted to go to Japan but I'm gonna miss my friends a lot."

"How long are you going to be staying here?"

"A year and a half."

"Wow that is quiet a while!" then at that second he saw Haruhi and he almost forgot about Ami.

"So what is your next class?"

"Music I think and I need to get to that now. It was nice talking with you." she said as she bowed to him

"Do you know how to get to your classes?"

"Yeah they showed me before school started."

"Okay see you in a little bit." he said that then went running towards Haruhi. He gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Tamaki I just saw you two hours ago."

"I know but I hate that class so much!"

"That because your teacher doesn't let you suck up to her."

"I don't suck up to my teachers Haruhi."

"Sure you don't Tamaki sempi, sure you don't"

"Haruhi you are as mean as Kyoya."

"Oh whatever." Haruhi said rolling her eyes, Tamaki just smiled then he went real serious on her

"Hey Haruhi will you do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Meet me in the garden after school."

"Uhh why?"

"Just please do this for me Haruhi."

"Okay fine I will do it."

"Thank you. See you in the club room okay?"

"Okay."

Then they had the rest of their classes and before they knew it they had to go to the club room. The whole time that Tamaki was hosting he couldn't stop thinking about Haruhi. Then the time came for the club to close and the second it did Tamaki ran to the garden as fast as he could with crutches. He had to make everything perfect for Haruhi. Five minutes later he saw her. He walked over to her then walked her back to a bench that was in the middle of the garden. They sat down.

"Wow Tamaki sempi. This is so beautiful." Haruhi was awestruck

"Just like you then." He said with the cutest look on his face which made Haruhi blush.

"Haruhi I need to tell to something."

"What is it Tamaki?"

"I..I...I..."

And so that is the end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Don't leave me again

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I co not own anything in this besides the characters I made up.

Tamaki's face was blood red. He was trying his best to try and get the words out but they were not going to come out and he made himself look like an idiot.

"Come on Tamaki! Tell her how you feel! If you don't do it now then she will never know!" The teenager thought to himself "I am going to tell her right now."

"Haruhi..."

"Sempi you know you can tell me anything."

"Well here goes everything." Tamaki thought as he was gathering up his courage "Haruhi... I like you... I mean I think I love you." "I said it I finally said it." Needless to say he was amazed of himself. Now he was waiting for her answer.

"Tamaki-sempi do you really mean it?" Haruhi said with an awestruck look on her face.

"Yes! Of course I mean it! Why else would I say it?" He said as if he was trying to prove himself

"Well then Tamaki there is only one thing that we need to worry about." she said

"Whats that?" He said kind of confused

"We just have to make sure no one finds out about us at school."

"And why is that." Tamaki said still confused

"Because Tamaki I think I am in love with _you_." Haruhi said with a smile on her face.

"Really! Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki gave her a hug. "So should we kiss?" Tamaki asked

"I guess so." Haruhi with a very shy look on her face.

"Okay then." Tamaki was blushing even more then he already was. They got close together and kissed. After they finished Tamaki whispered in her ear "I really do love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Tamaki."

At this time there was one girl was standing on the edge of the garden watching all of this happen and she knew how to use this info to her advantage.

" I didn't know Tamaki went that way." Said the girl with an evil smile on her face. " Well I guess I only have one thing to do now."

"Oh Tamaki we need to get home or my dad is going to freak out again." Haruhi said

"Okay lets go!" they walked off holding hands

"Oh crap I need to move before they see me." The girl said and so she ran off plotting what she was going to do the next day.

The next day started just like any day did, Haruhi and Tamaki walked to school then when went to their classes after Tamaki sneaking a kiss from his secret girlfriend. The smitten boy walked in to his class and took his seat. Kyoya saw that his friend and just had to ask what was going on.

"Tamaki you seem happy today. Did something happen?"

"Kyoya I am always happy." Tamaki said trying to hide his smile

"Yes that is true but today you seem more so." Kyoya said not taking his eyes off his book

"Well something did happen but I can't tell you here after class okay?" Tamaki said in almost a whisper

"Okay but why are you whispering?"

"Oh no reason. Just meet me in the club room after class okay Kyoya?"

"I already said I would you idiot." said Kyoya hitting his book on Tamaki's head. And before Tamaki could say a word he heard a voice behind him start talking to him.

"Hello Tamaki." Tamaki turned around to see the new girl, Ami, standing next to him.

"Oh why hello Ami. You look very pretty today." Tamaki said smiling

"Thank you. So I was wondering if I could talk to you after class there is something I need to tell you."

"Hmm." Tamaki said kind of confused "Of course why don't you come to the club."

"Sure that's fine I'll see then." said Ami in a shy voice

**Haruhi's POV**

Haruhi walked into her class at the time she always did. Even though she and Tamaki were secretly dating now nothing much had changed in her life. She still did housework, She still did homework, she still went to school. The only thing that had changed was that now she was with the guy she loved and she was in pure bliss because of that. She barely even noticed when the twins came up next to her.

"Good morning Haruhi!" Said Kaoru

"Hey Haruhi how are you today?" said Hikaru

"..." Haruhi didn't say anything she was still thinking about yesterday

"Haruhi?" said Kaoru

"Oh Kaoru, Hikaru when did you guys get here?" said Haruhi

"Just now. Were you spacing out again?" said the younger twin

"Y-yeah sorry about that." the girl said with a cute smile on her face which almost made every girl in the room faint.

"You should stop doing that you know. People might think you are an airhead or something." said the older twin with almost a harsh tone in his voice. Haruhi just wanted to hit him on the head for saying that but she thought she'd better not since class was starting. So she just said one thing to him.

"And you should stop being so harsh when you talk." said the girl. The words she said she like a sword going into his heart. 'Haruhi... Why' the boy thought over and over again until class was over. He was going to say sorry to the girl which he must have offended with his word but as soon as class was over she bolted out of the room.

Haruhi was going to meet up with Tamaki in the club room and she couldn't help but smile the whole way there. 'This is real Mom. I really do love Tamaki he is the nicest person I know and he would never hurt me' she thought opening up the door the the club room... then she took back what she just thought as she saw Tamaki... Her Tamaki being kissed by another girl. Tamaki pushed the girl away only to see his sweet Haruhi in tears.

"Ha...ru...hi." he said when he saw her standing there.

"Tamaki you really are a jerk." she said before running off still crying

"Haruhi! No don't go! I can explain!" he yelled before running as fast as he could to get caught up with his girlfriend. 'She probably won't ever want to see my face again if I don't talk to her. Gah! How could I have let this happen! I really I'm a idiot' the boy thought

End of chapter 6


End file.
